Forum:New Portable Infoboxes
For those who regularly edit infoboxes and/or templates, you may have noticed that Wikia is dishing out a new style of infobox called . On many template pages, you can generate a preview and draft for said infobox. Most of what I've tried to do so far with it comes out broken, but I haven't thoroughly gotten my hands dirty with it. On the bright side, I guess this makes it easier for newer wikis to start making their own infoboxes without having to import mountains of code (okay I'm exaggerating a bit here). Anyways, I ask this as a general question: what do you think of the Portable Infoboxes? The initial sight of them actually kind of repulses me atm, partly because it basically dismisses the time and effort wasted into making infoboxes work for this and other wikis I edit on. But I guess it's for the better, and once the initial meeting wears off, I'll probably be ready to accept this. Should our wiki start investing into the new Wikia standardised infoboxes? 09:29, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :*This is my opinion after not actually reading the article about Portable Infoboxes.... because I'm lazy. But I think I get the gist of it.* :I don't regularly edit infoboxes and/or templates, and thus haven't had the frustration of wasting time creating them for new wikis or new problems (heck, for a long time I didn't even know how to create/edit templates and infoboxes... it was all voodoo-text-magic to me). Like you said, this is probably targeted towards newer wikis and users who don't want to deal with the (semi-)steep learning curve of wikia code/html. But I think this might be a good investment for the longevity of our wiki, as it will allow new users to jump right in and edit/create infoboxes. Once the bugs get worked out. 20:53, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I am Benpigchu from Chinese version of Nitrome wiki, and we are trying to use portable infoboxes there. It is possible to make good new-style portable infoboxes to replace old ones, you even do not need to edit pages using the infoboxes. Moreover ,making portable infoboxes is much more simpler than making their old style version. I think we should use the new infoboxes because it seems to work better on mobile pages, and you know, Nitrome is making more and more games for mobile device -- BP 06:30, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :I don't remember if I said this or not, but I suppose there's no harm in repeating my thoughts: On this wiki, portable infoboxes do not make things better. IMO, they would make things worse since we use for captions instead of a caption parameter. We would have to go through each page and check each infobox for captions if we were to convert. Plus, the looks on mobile for both infoboxes are very similar. The only major difference is colour and spacing. (Or maybe I'm completely wrong, who knows. :P) ::Random-storykeeper talked about using portable infoboxes on a blog post, and a lot of the community who replied were fine with this change, so I assume that we can change the current infoboxes to the new portable ones. Although captions are a problem, I am fine going through all the templates and changing them. -- 13:48, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, since you're committed, I'm sure that we can get this done! :D So, how will we keep track of the pages that have been checked? I suggest flagging all pages with infoboxes that we're going to change with a hidden category and then removing when the page is checked for captions if we're gonna have multiple people helping out. This way, we won't have multiple checks accidentally. Or, will all infoboxes be checked by one person? (Oh, and of course, this is assuming that the conversion will be approved sooner or later? :P) ::::Your hidden category idea sounds good. I will ask RSK to give input regarding doing it. -- 02:40, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::btw here's something I'd like to bring up: http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:Anonymoustyd/template_testing